petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrik Apatomus
Patrik Apatomus is a Petronas City resident, an Element Duel fighter who participated in the Second Element Duel World Tournament. He is a good fighter who fights alongside trainer Svećan. He trained hard with his trainer, but was unaware of Svećan's love of alcohol. He told Ante Butković some rude words, which accidentally resulted in Butković's death at the hands of Donny Delure inside Patrik's house. Patrik soon participated in the World Tournament, but lost against Garemu. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Nothing is known of Patrik's early life. He eventually moved to Petronas, before the end of 2011, and started living in his own house. In 2012, he trained Element Duel with trainer Svećan, ready to become the best fighter in the World Tournament. Welcome to Petronas In June 2012, Patrik was spending time with his trainer Svećan. One day, he asked Svećan in Oakland Park whether he could become the new Element Duel champion. Svećan claimed Patrik could, but needed practice. Soon, the two found themselves in Element Duel Fire arena, where Patrik needed to practice the art of that Element Duel without protective clothes. Svećan went on to say that once Patrik masters Element Duel Fire, his training would be complete; he dismissed the idea of Element Duel: Fire Turns, much to Patrik's shock. Patrik the Champion Several months later, Patrik visited his friend Donny Delure in a movie studio. He needed money to buy drugs, and knew the actor was rich. Donny promised to give Patrik money and told him to see Viper 12 in cinemas. Soon, Patrik visited Mate and bought drugs. .]] Patrik returned home where he was awaited by trainer Svećan. Svećan told him that he needed to master one final challenge: he needed to insult a random Element Duel fighter. Initially, Patrik wanted to say that to Kobrioce LeMuerta, but fearing Kobrioce, Svećan pointed him to Ante Butković instead. Patrik immediatelly went on to visit Butković in a nearby hotel, passing by Buckethead in the process. In Butković's hotel room, Patrik insulted Butković, as he was told to do by Svećan. Happily returning home, he saw prostitute Ivana leaving his own house. He stumbled upon Svećan in his own home, dressed in BDSM clothes. Svećan left, but soon, nervous Donny arrived to Patrik's house, looking for shelter. He said he was being chased by the Gypsies as he had refused to buy a brick from them, after visiting Icerman's sister. Donny used the fact that he gave Patrik money earlier that day, so Patrik needed to let Donny stay at his home until evening, when Donny was planning to return to a movie studio. about the upcoming tournament.]] Patrik left Donny at his home and decided to visit Kobrioce LeMuerta to talk to him. Kobrioce was sure he would win the tournament this year, and mentioned to Patrik that fighters such as Žarki Lik, Cheng Leng, Garemu, Ivica Dulić, Dan Timbly and Kizmo Goljem were good. He also mentioned that Svećan could frequently be seen in a pub, which shocked Patrik, who knew nothing of Svećan's unusual habits. While returning home, Patrik passed by Donny who had just left his house, carrying a pickaxe. When he returned home, Patrik saw Butković's dead body lying inside his place. He knew Donny had killed Butković, but didn't understand why. He immediately reported the case to the police, but the higher-ranking police officer Patrik talked to refused to arrest Donny, as he was a fan of Viper 12. The policeman also claimed he wouldn't arrest Patrik and would take care of Butković's body. Patrik visited Donny and asked him why he killed Butković. Donny claimed Butković was a Gypsy, which was incorrect. At night, Patrik and Svećan were at the top of the 'Gladiator Bell Tower', where Patrik confronted Svećan about his drinking problems. Svećan was sure Patrik would win the tournament. The two went on to visit Icerman. World of Peace After the tournament, Patrik blamed his loss on Svećan. In Patrik's house, the two talked. Patrik accused Svećan of not being a proper trainer because they skipped Element Duel: Fire Turns. Svećan, however, claimed that Patrik had lost because Donny Delure killed Ante Butković in his house. Patrik angrily told Svećan to leave and renounced him as his trainer. Trivia * He probably had intercourses with prostitute Ivana. * He defeated a fighter in the Second Element Duel World Tournament, then Dan Timbly, but lost against Garemu. Appearances * Welcome to Petronas * Patrik the Champion * World of Peace Category:Petronas Characters Category:Element Duel fighters Category:Protagonists